A Cool Heat
by Starlight257
Summary: Harry is having trouble sleeping. Charlie offers him his room. Harry/Charlie. SLASH.
1. Offer of Assistance

"Please," Harry whimpered, his voice filled with panic and desperation yet still almost inaudible. "Please let me fall asleep." The sound was swallowed by the silent emptiness of the family room at the Burrow, and yet it seemed piercing inside Harry's mind, where even the slightest noise, the creaking of the house for instance, echoed and increased in volume, continuing on until the next noise took its place. It was maddening.

This was Harry's second week at the Burrow, and tonight marked the seventh day he had gone without sleep. It was the summer holidays, and Mrs Weasley had invited Harry to stay at the Burrow, along with Hermione who was currently sleeping soundly in Ginny's room.

The first week had been fine. In fact, it had been one of Harry's best holidays to date, which really wasn't that difficult to achieve after spending the first few years of your life with the Dursley's, locked inside a cupboard or small room and only allowed out when chores were to be done. Yes, the first week had been just fine, but now that some of the novelty had begun to wear off, Harry had become uncomfortable. This was mainly due to the extreme heat of this, one of Britain's hottest summers to date, which made even the slightest activity physically exhausting. The nights provided no relief, with the air remaining warm and dry, without even a small breeze to offer refreshment. Another factor which contributed to Harry's lack of sleep, he had concluded, was the intense, almost revolting shade of orange which covered Ron's room from floor to ceiling, the colour of his favourite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Trying to sleep in that room was like trying to ignore a sun while also standing on it. And that was why Harry was now downstairs, away from the orange and still unable to find sleep.

"Why? Why can't I just go to bed and sleep like any normal person?" Harry was on the verge of a mental breakdown, with confusion quickly being replaced by panic. The feeling of complete exhaustion, a result of the heat and the week he had gone without sleep, was not enough it seemed to make sleep possible. And with each passing day, Harry was becoming even more desperate.

Quiet sobs wrenched themselves from his dry throat as tears began to pour down his cheeks. His body rocked back and forth on the couch, arms held across his bare chest, as if they were the only things holding him together. He felt about ready to scream, and struggled to hold it back. To keep it inside. Nobody must find out about this. Just another thing that set him apart from everybody else. There would be no pity for 'poor Harry' who couldn't even sleep. No. He would tell nobody.

"Hello?" A deep, smooth voice filled Harry's mind, pushing from it all the blaring noises of the night which were driving him insane. "Who's there?" Again that voice, and Harry looked up to see a figure, silhouetted in the moonlight, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"It's ju- just me. H-Harry." His voice was weak and the pain in it was blaringly obvious despite his best attempts to cover it up. He tried to suppress the sobs which still escaped from his mouth, quickly raising his hand in an attempt to wipe away the tears.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The figure moved closer until it was kneeling just in front of Harry, who was still rocking in place on the couch. The face was that of Charlie Weasley, the Weasley families second eldest and, to Harry at least, most mysterious. "Are you hurt?" Charlie's voice sounded caring and slightly worried, his deep blue eyes expressing concern as they peered into Harry's green ones.

"No, no. It's just, well you see... I'm just really tired is all. I haven't really gotten any sleep in about a week and, well. It's really nothing. I'm fine" he lied, and, judging by the tilt of Charlie's eyebrows, it was a pretty poor lie.

"A week!" Now Charlie's voice sounded more than concerned. "A week with absolutely _no_ sleep?" Harry nodded, turning his head away from that piercing stare. "Why haven't you said anything? We could have helped you sooner."

"I don't need any help!" His voice had come out louder than he had intended, and the tone was harsh. "I don't need any help," he repeated, this time quiet and tinged with sadness.

"Ok." Charlie's voice was soothing, "But will you let _me_ help you? I _want_ to." Charlie's eyes were still full of concern, and Harry really didn't want to make a big deal about it. "Let me." And with that, Charlie took hold of Harry's hand and led him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Thanks" Harry said, his words mumbled slightly due to exhaustion. His legs could barely keep up with Charlie, and his head hurt as it moved from side to side. They reached Charlies room, which was on the floor below Ron's, and Charlie pushed Harry softly towards the large bed that occupied one side of the room.

Flopping down carelessly onto the pillows which covered it, Harry curled up slightly and looked up at Charlie, his eyes already half closed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Goodnight." He waited for a response, but Harry had already fallen into a deep sleep, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath.

*** *** ***

"Charlie dear? You wouldn't happen to know where Harry is, would you?" Molly's voice betrayed a hint of worry, almost concealed behind an indifferent attitude and calm composure. "It's just, when Ron woke this morning, he wasn't in his room and nobody else seems to have any idea where he could be."

Charlie looked up at his mother, quickly chewing and then swallowing the remainder of the toast that filled his mouth. "Actually, he's probably still asleep in my room."

With that, Mrs Weasley turned to face him, an expression of surprise on her face clearly indicating that an explanation was necessary. The others at the table, Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley, also turned to face Charlie.

"Well, he hadn't been getting any sleep, and it was really getting to him. I found him out here last night and offered him my room. So, he's probably still asleep." He had repeated that last part in response to the confused stares that were now being passed between those seated at the table.

"Well this is certainly the first I've heard of it. I think I would've noticed if Harry hadn't been sleeping for... How long did you say it was again dear?"

"A week."

"A WEEK! _What?_ A whole _week_ without sleep! How could he even stay awake for that long? I do hope there isn't anything seriously wrong. But why didn't he tell us? We could have helped." Mrs Weasley now looked both worried and slightly hurt.

"Well," Ron spluttered, his mouth still full of scrambled eggs, "he really doesn't tell us everything, does he? I mean," he quickly added, noticing the glare forming on his mothers' face, "maybe he just wanted to deal with this himself."

"And maybe he just wanted to appear normal for once, and not have everybody look at him as if he was some freak." Hermione hastily continued, looking around at everyone to make sure that they understood.

There was silence for a few minutes as they all considered Harry's behaviour. All that could be heard was the scraping of Ron's fork as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"But I still don't understand it," continued Molly. "What was causing him to stay awake? I mean, I know it's a tad hot, but everybody else seems to be getting to sleep just fine, don't they?" As if to make sure, she quickly looked around at the faces of those seated at the table, no doubt trying to find signs of sleep deprivation.

"Well, Harry has always had some trouble sleeping, what with nightmares and his scar and voices. But it's never been this bad. Maybe the heat is just making it worse."

"That disgusting orange in your room can't be helping either. It would make anybody sick after a few nights. How can you _live_ in that?" Charlie added teasingly. "It's probably better that Harry stay in my room for the time being. It is much cooler than the rest of the house, and he does seem to be able to sleep quite well in it."

Mrs Weasley looked as if she was about to object, however having no reason to, she agreed. "That sounds like an excellent idea. And when he wakes up, we can take him down to see somebody about sleeping draughts. Everything will be-"

"No mum. Harry obviously doesn't want to cause a commotion. I think it's best if we just let it go. And don't say anything to Harry; it'll only make things worse." With that, Charlie left the room, leaving behind a few confused, thoughtful faces.

*** *** ***

Harry's eyes blinked lazily in the faint sunlight that streamed in through the bay window across the room. Soft pillows caressed his bare skin as he rolled over onto his side. He reached for his glasses, which had been placed carefully beside the bed, placing them on his head before looking around. "Huh?" His eyes were not met with that orange which so haunted him. Instead, they fell upon soft, grey walls the same shade as heavy storm clouds. The confusion quickly disappeared as he remembered last night, and Charlie offering him his room.

"So this is what Charlie's room looks like." He spoke out loud, noticing that he was alone. Looking around again, he noticed Charlie's bed, white sheets hanging from the sides and pillows bunched up on either side. The floor was covered in a thick, shaggy carpet of the deepest black, while the ceiling rose up from the walls, meeting in the centre and creating an almost grand atmosphere in the room, which was much larger than Ron's, Harry noticed. The wall opposite the door was entirely taken up by a single long, legless desk which seemed to travel through the walls at either end. It was covered in rolls of parchment, which were strewn about almost carelessly, as well several thick, expensive looking books which stood to one side. The final wall, which was opposite the bed, was more window than wall, with a huge curving bay window filling it almost entirely, lighting up the large space nicely.

Harry stood up, walking over to the desk, eager to examine the books. The front cover of the first read: _Dragons Scale to Tail, a Complete Guide._ The one behind that featured a large sapphire on the cover, which sparkled brilliantly in the light. "Wow," he breathed. But before Harry could examine any of the others, he heard a soft chuckle and spun around. Charlie was leaning against the door frame, his deep blue eyes looking straight at Harry and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a slight smile. He was wearing light brown leather pants and a thin white shirt, and his deep red hair stuck out messily at every angle, reaching down to his broad shoulders.

"Morning Harry. Feeling better?" he asked, his voice and smile friendly while his eyes conveyed concern.

"Yeah, much better. Um... Thanks for letting me sleep here Charlie."

"No problem. You're much more important than a room, and I didn't really need it yesterday anyway." The smile on his lips grew slightly larger, as if he was laughing on the inside.

"But didn't you sleep here last night? I mean, just because I'm here doesn't mean that you can't use your own room."

Charlies smile turned into soft laughter as he continued to watch Harry, his expression becoming more and more confused. "Actually Harry, you've slept here for almost two days now. I came in yesterday morning and you looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep. The other night, you looked just so exhausted I felt it would be the best thing. And so you slept all through that day, and that night, and now it's morning again." His smiled did not disappear.

Harry began to understand. "Oh. So I've... err. Sorry." How could he have slept for so long? And why was Charlie being so kind. It's not like he's ever shown an interest in him before.

"Don't apologise Harry. It was no problem at all, and you really needed the sleep. I mean, when I told mum that you hadn't slept for a week she almost feinted. And-"

"You told your mum?" Harry's voice sounded angry and slightly hurt. Charlie stopped smiling then as he realised that Harry hadn't wanted anyone to know.

"Well, I had to tell them something," Charlie tried to explain, "what with you sleeping in my room for almost two days. They were worried about you, and I'm sure they won't make a big deal of it. I've told them that you were having trouble sleeping, and they agree that it is probably best if you stay in my room for the remainder of the holidays."

Harry wasn't quite sure, but he was grateful that Charlie had already told the others because that meant that he no longer had to. "Thanks. But I don't understand why I should be staying in your room. I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with it. It's really quite nice. But I don't want to cause you any bother. I could just as easily stay in another room." Harry thought for a second, and then quickly added: "Maybe not Ron's."

Charlie smiled again. "I think you're missing something. Come and stand over here with me," said Charlie, beckoning Harry with his hand. Harry walked over to where Charlie was standing at the door. Strong hands grasped his bare shoulders and moved him out into the hall, where Harry immediately felt the difference.

The hall seemed to be about ten times hotter than Charlie's room had been, which seemed positively cool in comparison. Harry stepped back into the room, and coolness spread through his body once again. He repeated this twice more before finally turning to Charlie with a look of curiosity.

"I thought wizards didn't have air conditioning." There was a hint of accusation in his tone.

"We don't, but we do have things that muggles don't. Mainly magic." Charlie walked over to the long desk, taking from one corner what looked to Harry like a large stone sphere. He passed it to Harry, and it then both looked _and_ felt like a large stone sphere.

"That, Harry, is a very powerful magical object. It was found in a tomb in Egypt by Bill, probably used in one of the ancient wizards' houses. It can maintain a comfortable temperature indefinitely. Very useful in Egypt, however just as useful in Britain with these heat waves. Bill gave it to me as a gift a few years back."

Harry looked at the stone, expecting to see symbols or something similar. But it was just an average stone. Well, an average stone with the power of an air conditioner. "Cool."

"Exactly," replied Charlie, his smile widening to expose gleaming white teeth behind his pink lips.

Harry turned around, eager to examine the rest of Charlie's room. Even though he had spent years in the wizarding world, he was still just as impressed by magic as he had been when he first entered Diagon Alley. Before he could however, his stomach gave a loud rumble which reminded him of just how hungry he was. He had been asleep for two days, and before that hadn't eaten much anyway. By this time, he was starving.

"Come on Harry," Charlie said, the tilt of his eyebrows and smile telling Harry that he too had heard the rumble, "let's go down and get some breakfast."

*** *** ***


	2. Accepting Revelations

Breakfast had been awkward for Harry, who had tried not to notice the worried glances he was receiving from those seated at the table. Mrs Weasley kept offering more food to Harry in what he believed was an attempt to make up for overlooking his tired state. Hermione had struggled to maintain conversation, however couldn't help glancing sideways at Harry every few minutes. Ron had simply looked embarrassed, and just before Harry left, he turned towards him, fixing him with an apologetic look, clearly sorry for his families intrusion. But Charlie, whom Harry had rarely seen during breakfast, just sat there watching Harry, looking interested and occasionally smiling.

After breakfast the twins had suggested a game of quidditch, which would be played in a small paddock with apples instead of proper balls. Harry had readily agreed to this, thinking that anything would be better than the awkward silence, and hoping to get in some practice on his Firebolt. This seemed like a terrific plan until Harry actually left the house and felt the heat of the sun upon his pale skin. He'd forgotten about that.

And now after almost six hours of quidditch Harry, along with Fred, George and Ron, finally re-entered the Burrow, totally exhausted. Sweat covered their bodies and made their clothes stick to their skin. Harry threw himself into one of the armchairs while Ron dropped to the floor, still panting.

"Probably not one of the best ideas in the world," said Ron, examining his arms which hung limply at his sides.

"No," agreed Harry, his face burning and his hair falling across his eyes. He tried to peel the huge t-shirt from his chest, one of Dudley's old ones, but gave up almost immediately.

Charlie walked into the room and cast a curious glance at Harry, his eyes falling upon his arms and face. "Merlin Harry! You're red all over! Did you spend the whole day out in the sun?" With that, he turned towards Ron, his expression almost threatening.

"Harry can do whatever he wants," Ron responded lazily, carefully stretching his legs out in front of him.

"But look at him! He's completely burnt. And he's only just regaining his strength." Ron looked a little shocked. Harry was also a little puzzled. Why was Charlie being so protective of him? "Come with me Harry."

Harry, still confused, followed Charlie up to his room. Walking through the doorway, he was hit by the cold air, which was very refreshing. This sudden change in temperature also enhanced the burning of his skin, allowing him for the first time to realise just how painful it was. "Ouch."

Charlie was rummaging through a large chest he had pulled from beneath his bed, and stood up suddenly having apparently found what he was looking for. He was now holding a small bottle of clear liquid. "This will help. It's a healing lotion." He walked over to Harry and began examining his skin, moving behind him to get a better look at his back. "Most of your back is burnt as well Harry, along with your arms and face."

"It's because of my clothes," he explained, "most of them belonged to my cousin, who is much larger than me, so they hang loosely around my shoulders."

"Well, we'll have to get you some that fit properly. But we need to deal with this or you're going to be in pain for days. Take your shirt off."

Harry hesitated before slowly tugging the huge grey t-shirt over his head.

"Now lay on the bed, face down so that I can rub this into your back." Seeing Harry's confused expression, Charlie gestured towards his bed. "You won't be able to reach your back properly, so I'll do it for you."

Harry moved towards Charlie's bed, pushing aside a few of the soft pillows before laying himself in the centre. He placed one pillow so that he could rest his head on it, and turned it to the side so that he could breathe. He watched as Charlie opened the bottle and placed some of the lotion onto his hands.

Charlie moved towards Harry, shaking his head slightly as he inspected the deep red of Harry's previously pale back. He placed his hands on the side closest to him, leaning uncomfortably to get better access.

"Ohhh..." Harry moaned, the cool lotion immediately having an effect on his burning back. Charlie's strong hands seemed to be massaging the lotion into his skin while also rubbing it over the surface. The hands moved in circular motions up and down the side closest to Charlie.

Then Harry heard Charlie move and was surprised when he felt his weight settle on the lower part of his back. "I couldn't reach from over there. You don't mind, do you?" Charlie's voice was calm but also hesitant.

"Errm... no. It's ok." Harry felt a little awkward, but was ready to endure anything just to feel those hands on his back again.

"Brilliant. Now this may take a few minutes, because the lotion needs to be massaged in properly. So you just lie there and relax." Harry could hear the smile in Charlie's voice as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the hands which had returned to his back.

Charlie moved his hands to the other side, resulting in another soft moan from Harry as the lotion came into contact with burnt skin. He continued massaging the firm muscles of Harry's back, a result of years of quidditch. The skin, although burnt, was still smooth and silky as he ran his hands along it.

Harry felt Charlie shifting his weight, with Charlie's strong thighs gripping his waist tightly, straddling his back. The leather of Charlie's pants was nice against his exposed back. He could feel the muscle rippling beneath the material each time he moved, his mind imagining Charlie working in Romania with his dragons.

"Mmmmm..." Harry couldn't stop himself from making noises as Charlie firmly gripped his shoulders and began to massage them almost roughly. It felt amazing. Charlie laughed softly upon hearing this. He wanted Harry to moan again, and so he dug his fingers in deeper and was rewarded with a soft purring from Harry.

Charlie then moved on to his arms, rubbing lotion onto them and feeling Harry's biceps. Again, he moved up to the shoulders and neck, continuing.

Harry never wanted this to end, Charlie straddling him and rubbing liquid pleasure into his back. But then Charlie suddenly stopped and quickly jumped off Harry, who made a noise of protest.

"That should do it. Um... just your face left. You can turn around now." Harry reluctantly turned around, noticing the uneasy tone of Charlie's voice. "Close your eyes."

Charlie was relieved when Harry obeyed almost immediately. He had been shocked to discover that he was sporting a massive erection, clearly visible as a large bulge in his trousers. He had jumped off Harry as soon as he could, who luckily hadn't notice yet. His skin just felt so good rubbing against him through the material.

Charlie poured some more lotion onto his hands before kneeling down next to Harry. He placed a hand on either cheek and began to gently rub, caressing his lips and jaw.

Harry felt the refreshing lotion. He also felt blood rushing to his face as Charlie continued.

Charlie smiled as he noticed Harry blushing, his cheeks turning an even deeper red. His eyes fell upon those full, red lips and he became mesmerised by them as they moved slightly. He couldn't resist. Leaning down, he checked that Harry's eyes were still closed before he brushed his own lips against Harry's softly.

Harry felt lips touch his own and opened his eyes suddenly. He almost jumped in surprise as he realised that Charlie had just kissed him. He saw Charlie's expression, a mixture of shock and apology, before he turned and fled the room, calling back over his shoulder "Thanks."

*** *** ***

Harry hurried down the stairs, taking a place at the scrubbed table where Ron and Hermione were already sitting awaiting dinner. Sounds of movement could be heard coming from the kitchen, and Harry turned his head as Mrs Weasley came out, followed by an array of dishes which floated over to the table.

"Dinner time!" The voice was loud and shrill, moving through the entire house. "Help yourselves dears, the others might be a while." She moved back towards the kitchen, muttering something under her breath. Harry ignored Ron and Hermione, who were engaged in a heated discussion concerning the coming school term. His mind was full of thoughts that he had no intention of dealing with at the moment, instead concentrating on the taste of the meal set before him.

The twins arrived at the table in less than a minute, grinning from ear to ear. Bill, who was also spending the holidays back home, entered the room after a few more minutes, followed from outside by Mr Weasley. Ginny came in silently and took her place at Hermione's other side next to Harry, leaving one empty chair opposite Harry after Mrs Weasley took her place.

"Where's Charlie?" She asked, looking around the table. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw Charlie enter the room.

"I'm here." His voice sounded almost normal. His eyes stayed trained on the floor and then the table once he resumed his seat. Harry looked away, still uncertain as to what had happened just a short time ago. Charlie seemed to be avoiding all eye contact, focusing instead on finishing his food as quickly as possible.

Amidst the loud conversation that swirled around him, Harry at last began to think about the situation. So Charlie had kissed him. _Kissed _him. What was he supposed to do? He liked girls... right? Realising he had never given consideration to the subject, he began again. Was he gay? And more to the point, did he like Charlie?

This was much more difficult than he had expected. He had only been with Charlie a few days, and yet there was... _something _between them. There was definitely something. And Charlie had been so kind in helping Harry with his sleeping problem. But did he like Charlie?

He looked up at Charlie, eyes tracing over those broad shoulders and angular jaw. His hair was still in disarray, and his white shirt complimented his tanned skin nicely. Harry was lost in the beautiful sight. Charlie raised his eyes to meet Harry's and Harry looked deep into those blue orbs. Charlie smiled faintly before turning his head away again, and Harry felt his stomach turn. A warmth spread through his entire body.

I guess that answers those questions. Harry was gay, and yes, he did like Charlie. But now what to do? Charlie stood up and walked back up the stairs without a word to anyone, and conversation continued at the table. Harry remained, still coming to terms with this new revelation.

*** *** ***

"Harry?" Hermione's voice brought him back to reality. Almost everyone had left the table by now, with Hermione being the last. "Harry, you've been asleep for a couple of hours now. We thought it best that you got some more rest. But it would probably be better if you go back up to Charlie's room, where you'll be comfortable." Her eyes searched his face as harry blinked to clear his eyes.

He noticed that the food had gone, instead replaced by a pile of books which Hermione had been reading next to him. "Um... Yeah. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly at her. She smiled back.

"Goodnight Harry."

"'Night Hermione."

Harry walked up the stairs, moving slowly in the thick heat. He reached Charlie's room and entered, closing the door behind him. He saw that Charlie was sitting at the desk, apparently immersed in a thick leather book.

"Hey," Charlie said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Charlie, I'm sorry about before. I really didn't mean to run out like that. I guess I jus-"

"No Harry, it's not your fault." Charlie's voice was apologetic as he stood up and moved towards Harry. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know it made you uncomfortable and I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me."

Harry stared up at Charlie in shocked silence for a few seconds before he understood what he had just said. What did Charlie mean? Why did he think that he would hate him?

"No Charlie, I was just... taken by surprise." Harry took a deep breath before continuing in an almost frightened voice. "Actually, I liked it. I like _you_."

"You don't have to say that. I know you don't mean it. That's why you didn't come up here all night, right?"

"No Charlie, I just fell asleep at the table and-"

"Don't worry; you can still sleep in my room. I'll just sleep on the couch." He continued on in this manner for a few more seconds before Harry realised that he hadn't heard him properly, and decided that he needed to prove to Charlie that he didn't mind.

"It's not like I wan- " His sentence was cut short by Harry's lips, which had suddenly been crushed against his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck and continued to kiss Charlie, sucking on his bottom lip and then brushing his tongue against both lips before drawing away.

"Ohh," was Charlie's reply, his mouth hanging open in shock but quickly turning into a lopsided smile. "You do like me then?" His voice still sounded unsure.

"Yes. And you can kiss me any time." With that, Charlie wrapped his strong arms around Harry's waist and crushed their bodies together, claiming Harry's lips with his own. He pushed his tongue against them, and they parted immediately.

Harry felt Charlie's tongue brush against his own as he clung to his broad shoulders. Releasing one hand, he moved it down and pushed it up and under Charlies thin white shirt, feeling the hard abs that were concealed beneath the fabric.

Harry pulled Charlie's shirt up and over his head, and at the same time Charlie removed his shirt. He grabbed Charlie's firm arse through the leather of his trousers, squeezing roughly. Charlie moved his hands up into Harry's hair, pulling softly as the kiss continued.

Finally they pulled apart, Charlie dazzling Harry with a brilliant smile. Harry moved down and began biting gently along Charlie's strong jaw, drawing soft moans from Charlie. He felt Charlie grab his arms and push him away, and looked up to see a wicked grin on Charlie's beautiful face.

"Before we go any further," Charlie turned and, taking his wand from his trousers, cast a silencing charm on the room and locked the door. "Now," turning back to Harry, "Where were we?"

Before Harry could answer, he found himself being pulled down onto Charlie's bed so that he was now straddling Charlie's groin. Harry leaned forward and kissed Charlie quickly before moving down his chest. Harry licked the line down the middle of his chest before moving over to one nipple and sucking gently while swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Aaah," Charlie groaned, running his hands along Harry's back. Harry moved across to the other one, doing the same and receiving a similar response from Charlie. He moved even further down, running his tongue along the outlines of Charlie's well defined abs and dipping it into his navel. A trail of saliva ran down Charlie's muscled chest, creating cool sensations on his skin.

Harry unbuttoned the leather trousers that clung to Charlie legs and, with some help from Charlie, successfully removed them, throwing them onto the black carpet of the floor. Then Harry sat up, his jeans grinding against Charlie's red silk boxers as he moved his hips in a teasing motion.

Harry looked down at Charlie, spread out on the bed beneath him, taking in the muscular chest and those beautiful eyes. His lips formed a soft smile and the expression was so full of lust that Harry couldn't resist going in for another deep kiss.

Tongues stroked each other as the two mouths met, and before Harry realised, Charlie had rolled the both of them over so that now he was on top, straddling Harry. "Beautiful." Charlie seemed at a loss for any other words, but then decided action was a better course. He flashed a cheeky smile before lifting Harry's legs and slipping the oversized jeans off, throwing them onto the floor to join his own. He then did the same for Harry's boxers, leaving harry totally naked beneath him, an expanse of skin, creamy in places and red in others.

Harry ground his rock hard cock against Charlie's silk clad arse, moaning at the wonderful friction. Charlie moved backwards and placed his hands on Harry's hips, keeping them still and making harry groan in protest.

Harry raised his head and saw Charlie moving down on his cock, those pink lips enveloping his member in wet heat. "Ohhh...Mmm. Charlie... that feels _so_ good." He reached down and grabbed handfuls of Charlie's hair, trying to force his mouth lower.

Charlie bobbed his head up and down, sliding his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock and then swirling it around the head, lapping at the liquid which was leaking from the tip. Harry was bucking almost uncontrollably, so Charlie tightened his grip on his hips to still them. He then plunged down, taking all of Harry's cock into his mouth and sucking greedily.

He began to hum, which caused the cock to vibrate and Harry to yell out in pleasure. "Please Charlie... Charlie, I'm going to-" Hearing this, Charlie immediately pulled away, grasping Harry's cock in his hand tightly to prevent him from coming.

"Wha- No... Charlie." Harry was desperate for release; however Charlie maintained a tight grip as he leaned up and covered Harry's mouth once more with his own. Harry could taste himself as well as Charlie in his mouth as their tongues entwined.

Charlie pulled back and released Harry, smirking down at his lover. "I want you to come with my cock in your arse. I want you to need me. I want to be inside you." Charlie's voice was so full of lust that Harry almost came again. He swallowed nervously before looking up at Charlie.

"Yes." He breathed, needing it badly.

"Yes what?" Charlie's voice was filled with false innocence.

"I need you."

"Need me to _what_?" Harry could hear the smile in his words and was growing even more desperate.

"I need you to fill me. To be inside me. I want you to fuck me." His breathing was still quite fast, and his heart was beating so powerfully that he was sure Charlie must be able to feel it as he lay on top of him.

Charlie stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up the bottle of healing lotion. He then dropped his boxers to the floor and proceeded to coat his cock with the lotion before spreading some over his hand.

Charlie was now completely naked, and although Harry was disappointed at the loss of contact, he now had a great view of Charlie's arse. It was muscular, just like the rest of his body, and was one of the sexiest sights Harry had ever seen. And then Charlie turned around, and Harry was looking at his cock, which was huge.

"Wow" he gasped, and then he looked up at Charlie who winked back at him.

Charlie moved back onto the bed and positioned himself between Harry's legs, his large cock standing proudly over Harry's stomach. "Are you sure?" He asked, lust momentarily forgotten as concern took over. "If you're not ready, we can always stop."

"No! I want it," he said, gazing at Charlies cock before looking back up at his face. "I want you."

Charlie pushed one finger, already covered in lotion, inside Harry, passing the tight ring of muscle. "Aaah," Harry breathed, fighting back a shout as the pain increased.

Charlie inserted another finger and began to thrust the two in and out of Harry. Harry was about to scream when Charlie's finger brushed against his prostate, and all pain was forgotten in the wave of immense pleasure that followed. "Feels... so ... good... uhh." Charlie almost came just hearing Harry moan. He quickly inserted a third finger, continuing to thrust in and out of Harry who looked as if he could come at any second.

He removed all three at once, and Harry moaned at the loss of contact until he felt the head of Charlie's cock at his entrance, which felt much bigger than three fingers. Nothing happened as Harry waited for what seemed like minutes, and finally he looked up to see Charlie's beautiful blue eyes staring down into his.

And without another word, Charlie pushed in, the head of his cock slowly passing the tight ring of muscle and being enveloped in Harry's heat. Harry actually screamed in pleasure at the feeling of such as large object brushing against his prostate. Charlie was left breathless, fighting the urge to come and remaining completely still once he was fully sheathed inside Harry.

"So... hot."

"Charlie... fuck... me... NOW!" Harry was desperate for movement.

Charlie withdrew almost completely, and then thrust back into harry in one powerful movement. He established a slow thrusting rhythm and continued to fuck Harry.

"Charlie please," came Harry's voice through the sound of their moans, "please... faster... harder."

Charlie increased the pace, pounding Harry's arse as hard as he could in a steady rhythm.

"So tight... Harry. So _fucking _tight... ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh."

Charlie's cock brushed against Harry's prostate with each thrust, and Harry was quickly reaching the brink. Charlie grabbed Harry's cock and pulled in time with the thrusting, and that was enough.

The combined feelings of Charlie's hand on his cock and Charlie's huge cock up his arse pushed him over, and Harry was coming, his seed spilling onto his own chest as it dripped down Charlie's hand. His arse clenched around Charlie's cock, tightening until the heat and friction were unbearable.

The rhythm was lost as Charlie thrust a few more times before spilling his own seed deep inside Harry, filling him completely. Harry felt the liquid and moaned Charlie's name, still holding his cock inside him, his legs wrapped around Charlie's waist.

Charlie collapsed onto Harry's chest; sweat running off his skin and onto Harry even though the room around them remained cool. Both of their chests heaved as they struggled to regain breath, and then Charlie's lips were once more on Harry's, gentle and passionate.

"Um... Harry? You're going to have to let go of me," said Charlie, gesturing with his hands towards Harry's legs, holding strong around his waist.

"No. Stay like this. I need you to stay inside of me. I... I love you Charlie."

Charlie stared down into those gorgeous green eyes, at the lust which swirled within. "I love you too Harry."

And with that, he lay back down on top of Harry, his semi hard cock still planted firmly within Harry's arse, and wrapped his arms around him as they both drifted into an exhausted sleep.

The End.


End file.
